North
by Liz McCallus
Summary: On their way across the frozen tundra, Anna and Kristoff get 'lost'. Well, at least Kristoff doesn't think so. From Disney's Frozen, coming out 11/27/13!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Phew wee, it's been a while! HI GUYS! I'm so sorry it's been so freaking long. I've been...busy. Doing...stuff. And recently I've been REALLY excited about a LOT of movies coming out, including Disney's next hit, ****_Frozen_****! So I whipped up this Anna/Kristoff one-shot as a warmup for writing...History homework? Not quite sure how that one started. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. I took a LOT of creative license, and based most of the dialogue and personality off of what I could get from the concept art and synopsis for the film. Enjoy it anyways!**

"Face it, Kristoff, we're lost. We've been lost for hours."

The burly mountain man scoffed at the princess's comment.

"We are not _lost_, Anna. I've been down this trail a million times." he turned around and crossed his arms. "And even if we _were _lost, it would be your fault. You were the one who just had to squeal at those _lovely _icicles and cause an avalance," he jabbed sarcastically. Anna pouted, crossing her arms as well.

"It wasn't my fault, you oaf! It was Sven's!" she pointed to the kooky one-antlered reindeer. Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Right, it was Sven's fault. Let's just blame the reindeer. That always works."

Anna's blue eyes suddenly flared with anger, and Kristoff knew he had pushed the wrong button. She raised an eyebrow and elegantly twirled a braid. He wished she wasn't so darn pretty and smart. It would be easier to be mad at her that way.

"Alright, mountain man Dan. Since you're so sure of where you're going, which way is north, hm?" Anna gestured with her hands to the barren landscape around them. Out of the corner of his eye, Kristoff saw Olaf smother a laugh.

He turned around slowly and looked all around him. He hated to admit it, but it would be pretty hard to _not _be lost here.

"There," he said, pointing in a random direction. "That's north."

Anna raised an eyebrow again. "How are you so sure?"

"This glacier is pointing north, which tells me that this is, indeed, north," Kristoff said without missing a beat. Anna huffed. A tuft of blond hair floated on her face for a second.

"Fine then," she said. "Lead the way."

Kristoff gave a smug smile, pulled the princess's hood up, and started trekking in the direction that definitely wasn't north to find a queen that definitely wasn't good.


	2. Discovering the Castle

**Hi, guys! Wow! ****_North _****got an incredibly positive response, so it was decided that I would give you all a couple more short stories before the first trailer comes out. This scene is one I wrote quite a while back, so the characterization in this one may be slightly different due to information I hadn't learned yet. I listened to "Discovering Atlantis" from ****_Journey 2: The Mysterious Island _****while I wrote this, and I recommend that you do also. It brings the story alive in your mind, really, and the music is gorgeous in itself. I hope you all like this short scene, and expect more soon! (Also, I wrote Elsa's curse as well as I could, but I have NO idea how it will really be. Don't kill me if it turns out to be different.)**

Anna huffed. Her breath clouded in front of her face, reminding her of how cold it was. But Kristoff didn't even seem to notice-his face didn't share the same bright red color that Anna was sure hers did. He didn't seem to be the slightest bit chilly.

"How much farther till we get there?" she puffed. Kristoff looked back at her.

"Not long," he replied. "We're almost at the top. What, are you getting cold feet?" he joked, a cocky grin taking the place of the grumpy scowl Anna had seen when she met him. She pretended to scowl and gave him a shove in the ribs. He feigned pain.

"Not at all. I'm just wondering how much longer I have till I'm faced with...her."

Kristoff ran a hand through his hair. "Well, it won't be long now. These are the last few rocks." he helped Anna up a higher rock and the two continued to walk in silence.

"So...what happened? Between you and your sister, I mean," Kristoff asked after a while. Anna blew a strand of hair out of her face. She tried not to look at the strands of white entwined in one of her braids.

"I messed up at her coronation. She cursed me with a frozen heart. Simple as that." Anna shrugged. Though her voice was dismissing, Kristoff wanted to know more. The two walked for a few more minutes in silence, until he stopped and looked ahead. He whistled.

"That's one mighty big snow fort," Kristoff announced as he helped Anna up the last icy rock. "You sure your sister isn't an architect? This thing's huge."

She stood up to her full height and looked out into the land. She gasped.

"That's the craziest thing I've ever seen," she said in awe. In front of her stood a barren icy desert, as far as her eyes could see, and in the middle was a palace that dwarfed her own home, back in Arendelle. It was made fully of ice, glistening in the morning sunlight. Kristoff turned to her after a moment.

"You don't have to do do this," he said. Anna shook her head.

"Yes, I do. I have to do this if I ever want to have a heart again."

Kristoff shook his head, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Anna, you do have a heart. You have the bravest, strongest, and sweetest heart I've ever known." She closed her eyes. It hurt to know that she couldn't feel anything towards this strong, sweet mountain man who had helped her so much.

"I'm...glad you think so," she said, trying to keep the pain out of her voice. The corner of her friend's mouth turned up, slightly.

"I wouldn't tell you that if I didn't," he said, and Anna knew that he was being as honest as he could possibly be. She grinned, though it felt empty and desolate.

"Thanks. Now, let's go talk to the Snow Queen." with one last grin at one another, the princess and the mountain man began the end of their journey.


	3. Elsa's Escape

**A/N Whellp, this was unavoidable. Idina Menzel voicing in an animated film that is almost suspiciously similar to ****_Wicked_****'s story? OF COURSE I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR "Defying Gravity!" No seriously, I have fallen in love with how similar these two stories are. I've wanted to write something to this song for a while now, but just got around to it today! I hope you like it!**

Anna tiptoed silently into the cold throne room. She watched in empty sadness as her sister draped her large blue cape over herself and pulled her snowy white braid out of the hood.

"There's no way I can stop you, is there?" she asked. Elsa turned around. Her blue eyes were a sea of emotions.

"No." the answer was definite, solid, and certainly unchanging. Anna gulped. Awkward silence.

"You could..." Elsa started, but held a hand up and turned around. "No. It's too dangerous."

Anna's heart did a somersault. "I could what?"

Elsa shook her head. She turned back to face her younger sister. "You could...you could come with me."

Anna gasped. That was...an offer that she had to refuse. Right? She had to stay here and take care of the kingdom. She looked sadly at the outcasted young woman.

"I can't, Elsa," she said. "You know that."

Elsa chuckled softly. "I know. It was just...it was just an offer." she looked down.

"I hope you're happy," Anna said softly. "I hope you're happy that you chose this."

"I hope you're happy, little sister," Elsa replied. "You know that I can't stay. The kingdom would be deserted by sundown." her blue eyes were sad and lonely. It killed Anna inside.

"You could...apologize. For what you've done. They'd forgive you," Anna offered. Elsa shook her head.

"We both know that would never work." she pulled her hood over her head. "Besides. This is better for me anyway. No one wants me here." she looked out the window into the kingdom, then began to walk towards the door. "Goodbye, sister," she said, barely audible above the wind. Anna watched in total and utter despair as her older sibling glided gracefully down the hallway until she could not be seen anymore. She turned to walk to her room, but something stopped her. A noise. Anna turned around.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice quavering. But there was no reply. Suddenly, she heard a great commotion from outside. Elsa had reached the bottom level of the castle. Anna rushed down the stairs as fast as she could go and almost tripped on her way out the door. What she saw when she looked into the castle gardens was an awful, awful sight. The villagers had surrounded Elsa and were seemingly about to-Anna gulped at the word-kill her.

"Stop!" she cried, but not a single soul heard her. She watched as Elsa's blue eyes grew cold. In the blink of an eye, she had become a blizzard of ice and snow.

"You want me gone, peasants? I'm gone! I may be alone, but I'm free. While you are all down here, grounded by your poor mortal power. And no matter how you try, no wizard or no witch or no princess-" her gaze went to Anna- "can ever bring me down!"

Anna watched helplessly as her sister rushed off into the mountains in a white rush, and the villagers cried out wishes of death and destruction that the princess knew could never be reversed.


End file.
